


Bloopers!

by AngelWolf1027



Series: Episode Continuations or Makings Of [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: These are bloopers for each episode of Miraculous Ladybug! Short and Sweet!





	1. Bubbler

Bloop 1~

Adrien: [brushing teeth] 

Plagg: [holds out camembert with red ribbon on it] Happy birthday Adrien!

Adrien: [winces] Uggh! Plagg get that filthy peice of Camembert out of my face! [plugs nose]

Plagg: Huh? [eats cheese]

Plagg: [hacking] Cak hakgh kagh cgh

Adrien: [covers his mouth with his hand, bends down laughing] He forgot the ribbon! [hits counter with hand laughing]

Plagg: Wasn't that supposed to be an edible ribbon?! The injustice!

*Camera moves to the background where Marinette and Tikki are both on the floor laughingI*

Marinette: Wasn't me!

Plagg: Ughh

 

Bloop 2~

 

Sabine: Fine. I'll go ahead and clean it but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff like your diary, your emails-

 

Sabine: I got those mixed up again didn't I?

 

Bloop 3~

 

Chloé: [angry] Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?! [laughs] Sorry, line?

 

Chloé: Don't tell me it's [laughs] I CAN'T! BAHAHAHA!

 

Everyone: [le facepalm] 

 

Sabrina: [exasperated] Chloé, seriously?

 

Bloop 4~

 

Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- [She shows the gift to the camera] Heh, did I already say that? Umm... [She looks more nervous] Heh... [She smiles awkwardly]

 

Alya: [laughs] WHEW, GIRL THAT SMILE! [wipes fake tears away] It was all like [creepy smile]

 

Marinette: Well, this is what it says in the script! [throws hands exasperatedly in the air]

 

Bloop 5~

 

Man: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do.

 

Adrien: Cut!

 

Nino: Only I say cut!

 

Thomas Astruc: No! I do! I'm the literal director!

 

Adrien: Back to the point! Why would a little kid have chores to do?! He's like four!

 

Thomas: Shhh! We're not changing this! They'll never notice!

 

Adrien: Ok then...

 

Bloop 6~

 

Hawk Moth: fly away my little akuma, and evilise him!

 

Max: That's not a word.

 

Hawk Moth: It's not like I can do anything about it!

 

Bloop 7~

 

Marinette: Tikki! Spots on! Yea!

 

Marinette: [Messes up the high kick] DARN IT! EVERY TIME!

Bloop 8~

 

Bubbler: When the cat's away the mice will play!

 

Adrien: But I'm the cat...

 

Bloop 9~

 

Adrien: Yeah! [walks over to a sad-looking Rose] Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.

 

Nino, Alya, and Marinette: Adrien that dancing though! [laughs]

 

Adrien: [stomps foot down] It's not my fault I can't dance!

 

Gabriel: [impersonating his character] Son, I can sign you up for ballrom dancing.

 

Adrien: NOOOOO! FATHER! DON'T!

 

Bloop 10~

 

Marinette: [kisses present]

 

Adrien: Do I have to touch that?

 

Alya: [slaps him on the arm] Stop it!

 

Nino: GET SOME HELP!

 

Bloop 11~

 

Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever!

 

Thomas: [laughs]

 

Everyone: COME ON THOMAS!

 

Chat: [plays thomas the train theme song]

 

Bloop 12~

 

Hawk Moth: I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!

 

Ladybug: So he sits in his lair and talks to himself. That's normal.


	2. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Ok guys I'm going to post again in a few hours after school. Wish I could do it now though! Bye! Thanks for reading this!


	3. Mr. Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chappie is now out yay!!

Bloop 1~

Marinette: [panics and hides behind the bench].

Alya: wow girl did you just backflip?!

Marinette: Well...I had to train to be Ladybug ya know?

Adrien: I didn't 

Marinette: You're not Ladybug...unless you want to be a magical girl.

Everyone: OH SNAP!

Adrien: Maybe I want to! [pulls out sailor moon cosplay] MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!

Marinette: [deadpans] why do i work with you?

Bloop 2~

Hawk Moth: Their Miraculouses must be mine!

Alix: [mimics him] I am a whiney three year old!

Bloop 3~

Mr. Ramier: Splendid is the afternoon day. Oh, Edgar, you fancy one!

Nino: Dude...who the HECK EVEN SAYS THAT?!

Marinette: Shush Nino! Thomas has caused enough trouble already

Thomas: HEY! I DID NOT!

Alix: Is he the three year old or is he Chloé?!

Chloé: It's not my fault my chracter is a witch!

Marinette and Adrien: You mean-

Chloé: NO!

Thomas: [crosses arms] Come on guys, let's be mature here...

Bloop 4~

Mr. Pigeon: Flap! Flap! Proo Roolloo! 

Nino: ...

Alya: NINO I SWEAR TO GOD-

Nino- WHO THE HECK EVEN SAYS THAT?! TELL ME ALYA! TEELLLL MMMEEEEEE!!!

Bloop 5~

Mr. Pigeon- Merry Christmas!

Nino- SERIOUSLY!

Nathanael: [throws popcorn at Nino] SHH I wanna watch this weirdo!

Mr. Pigeon: HEEyY!

Bloop 6~

Plagg: Ah, my gooiness!

Adrien: Seriously Plagg, we have reshot this scene for fifteen times already!

Plagg: But I didn't eat the cheese right! It wasn't at my best angle!

Tkki: [sighs]

Bloop 7~

Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.

Marinette: Wow! Was that an emotion I see- oh, wait, it's the camera angle. What a shame!

Gabriel: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S HIS! [points at Thomas]

Alix: [sing-song] threeee year ollddss!

Thomas and Gabriel: HEEy!

SOMETHING RANDOM!

Marinette: Look at that high waisted man! He's got feminine hips!

Adrien: NOOO! That's the thing I'm sensitive about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd ya think?


	4. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I'll make up for it.

Bloop 1~

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

Alya: WHO THE HECK WOULD BELIEVE THIS?!

Manon: Even I wouldn't believe this!

Thomas: Alya...you're a unicorn?! Why didn't you tell me?!

Everyone: [shakes head]

Bloop 2~

Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

Marinette: Seriously, why would someone say this? It's such a Chloé move!

Chloé: I'm literally right here! And it's my character!

Adrien: You can say that...

Thomas: But we all know it isn't true. Why would you be nice? Wait...why are you mean?

Chloé: YOU'RE THE WRITER! YOU TELL ME WHY SHE'S LIKE THIS!

Thomas: [grabs fire extinguisher] STAY BACK EVERYONE! SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED! 

Bloop 3~

Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

Nino: I SHIP IT! I SHIP IT SO HARD! [sqeauls]

Everyone: Nino...we worry about you...are you okay?

Nino: SHIP NAMES! G I V E M E T H E S H I P N A M E N O W! BUY ME MORE SHIP NAMES! MOOORE!

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Alix: THREE YEAR OLDS!

That one background character that may or may not be me who has snuck onto the set: He need some milk!

Thomas: [deadpans] No.

Bloop 4~

Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

Adrien: I'll show you angry! LASAGNA! 

Vincent: [laughs] Noooooooooooo! We do not speak of Mama's lasagna [shivers]...

Thomas: ...I am confusion.

Bloop 5~

Civilian: Where's Mireille?

Alix: And that's when civilian realized he done messed up. CUE THE JOHN CENA MUSIC!

Thomas: [grabs two recorders and shoves into nose] DUH DUh Duh DUNNH! DUnh DUNH DUNNH DUNNNH!

Max: Please stop. You are burning my eardrums.

Bloop 6~

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

Nino: Dude, you're hopeless!

Marinette: Sorry, Adrien. [begins to walk off set]

Thomas: No! My actors!

Everyone: Thomas, we're on brea-

Thomas: NOOOOOOOO!

Gabriel: Fly away my little aku-

Everyone: Gabriel!

Gabriel: Just-umm- practicing!

Bloop 7~

Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)

Kim: Vincent believes she's an angel...

Thomas: This cast has some major problems!

Marinette: Really, Thomas? Really?


End file.
